


Ya no puedo amarte

by Dianah_11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Peleas, Violence, Violencia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianah_11/pseuds/Dianah_11
Summary: Se conocieron una tarde de verano, los años de diferencia entre ellos no fueron significantes.Eran sólo Yuri y Viktor, nadie más debía interponerse. Tal vez por eso terminaron tan mal.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor Krum/Yuri Plisetsky, Vikturio - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Ya no puedo amarte

Era cierto lo que Yuuri Katsuki le decía, Mila Babicheva no estaba ni un poco equivocada y a Yakov Feltsman no podía engañarle. Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían razón. Era cierto que aquellos moretones en su blanquísima piel no eran por su torpeza o que aquellos huesos rotos eran gracias a sus caídas en la escalera. Ellos sabían que él, Viktor Nikiforov, estaba sufriendo un serio abuso por parte de su pareja: Yuri Plisetsky, porque sí, a pesar de que aquel chico de cabellos de oro tuviera un rostro de ángel era todo lo contrario. Yuri Plisetsky era un demonio con alas de ángel, un lobo con piel de cordero. Yuri era todo lo malo del mundo y Viktor, poco a poco, había caído en cuenta de aquello sin embargo se negaba a aceptarlo. Nikiforov aún pensaba que su amado Plisetsky era aquel hombre del que años atrás se había enamorado. Viktor amaba con una devoción casi repulsiva a Yuri, dependía de él como un adicto a la cocaína; decía, y aseguraba, no poder vivir sin él. Lo había dejado todo por su hermoso ángel de sonrisa rancia, se había entregado en cuerpo y alma. Se había perdido en los brazos de Yuri y no sabía cómo regresar.

  
Sufría, a cada minuto lo hacía. Su pecho dolía, sus sueños morían dentro de él y su alma se marchitaba como una flor sin agua. ¿Por qué nadie le dijo a su yo de dieciséis años que enamorarse de aquel hombre cuatro años mayor le causaría problemas en un futuro no tan lejano? Alguien debía de dar ese tipo de avisos y así evitar las penas innecesarias. Todos debían saber que a veces la persona que amas no es buena y que el amor, hasta cierto punto, tampoco lo es. El mundo tenía que ser consciente de que el amor incondicional mata, porque eso era justo lo que le sucedía en aquel momento. Estaba muriendo y ésta vez no era espiritualmente sino físicamente. Su cuerpo sangraba, aquel líquido vital huía de su ser y Plisetsky no hacía nada para detener aquella marcha, sólo miraba la escena con extrañeza. ¿Qué hacía Viktor? ¿Por qué no se levantaba de una maldita vez?

  
—Oye —dijo en un susurro y miró fijamente a su amante. Clavó la mirada en esos bellos ojos que demasiadas veces le habían traído de regreso a la realidad cuando se encontraba en esos malos momentos. Volvió a sentir adoración por aquel par de ojitos de color azul, que parecían más bien un cielo despejado en verano—. Viktor... —Ahora su voz mostraba urgencia. Poco a poco, y bajo el frío de la habitación, comenzaba a caer en una desesperación absoluta. Ya venía siendo hora de que su niño bonito despertara y le diera un tierno beso en los labios, uno de esos besos inocentes que tanto amaba—. ¿Vitya? —Lo llamó por el apodo que sabía bien que a Viktor le volvía loco, sin embargo el chico de cabellos plata no respondió. La alma le había sido arrancada de su cuerpo sin consideración, miramientos o piedad alguna.

Plisetsky se arrodilló a un lado de Nikiforov y le contempló con tristeza mientras tomaba una de las finas manos del ojizarco entre las suyas. Temblaba, todo él era un manojo de nervios. ¿Qué haría sin su Viktor? ¿Qué pasaría si su Vitya no regresaba de aquel viaje que había emprendido sin su permiso? ¿Era a caso que estaba solo nuevamente?

  
Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de traviesas lágrimas de dolor y amargura que poco a poco iban deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta caer en el suelo y así mezclarse con la sangre de Viktor. 

  
Era consciente de todo lo malo que le había hecho a Viktor, de cuántas lágrimas había derramado gracias a él y de cuántos moretones adornaban su bellísimo y delicado cuerpo, pero le era inevitable no hacerlo. Para él era algo normal. Su padre le hacía lo mismo a su madre y ella no rechistaba. Era algo normal, ¿no? Su madre estaba feliz de esa manera, ¿cierto? Viktor no tenía motivos para querer irse, ¿verdad?

  
—¿Por qué te quieres ir? —bramó lleno de ira al ver como Viktor acomodaba con manos temblorosas su ropa en una gran maleta, que, estaba seguro, pertenecía a Yuuri. Odiaba a ese maldito cerdo porque no hacía nada más que entrometerse en aquella bella y magnífica relación que llevaba con Vitya. Sabía cuales eran las intenciones del japonés: Yuuri Katsuki solo deseaba arrebatarle a Viktor y quedarse con él. Oh, pero eso no iba a suceder mientras estuviera vivo. No iba a permitir que un asqueroso chico como Katsuki le robara lo que más amaba y que por ley le pertenecía. Viktor era suyo y de nadie más.

  
—Es que... —soltó Viktor en un susurro que apenas el rubio pudo oír—. Yo... no puedo seguir con esto... —El volumen de su voz subió solo un poco.

  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó.

  
—Esto es muy enfermo —respondió con voz temblorosa. Estaba repitiendo lo mismo que su tío Yakov le había dicho un montón de veces acerca de su relación. Plisetsky hizo una grotesca mueca que descompuso todas aquellas bellas facciones de las cuales era dueño.

  
—Enfermo —gruñó—. ¿Enfermo? —Su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo por la ira que le invadía—. ¡Claro que no! Tú lo que quieres es irte con ese amigo tuyo y revolcarte mientras que yo, quien te lo ha dado todo, me quedo solo. —Viktor cerró la maleta y comenzó a andar mientras el rubio le seguía a pocos pasos de distancia—. Tú no me amas —dijo con tristeza Plisetsky e, instintivamente, Nikiforov volteó a verle. Estaban a pocos pasos de la gran escalera de la casa. 

  
—Claro que te amo —contradijo con voz suave—. Yo te amo demasiado... pero esto no es bueno para ninguno de los dos... —Sus ojos se hicieron aguados y poco a poco la escasa voluntad que tenía se fue apagando.   
—Ahí lo tienes. No, no. No. Tú no me amas, tú me odias. Eres una puta más que c

uando consigue todo lo que quiere, se va con el mejor postor.

  
Al escuchar eso, Viktor abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a llorar lleno de impotencia. ¿Por qué Yuri no le creía cuando le decía que lo amaba? ¿Qué necesitaba para creerle? ¿Por qué le decía cosas tan hirientes?

  
—Eres repugnante —sentenció y le fulminó con la mirada—. Anda, vete. Como tú hay muchos y mejores. 

  
—Yura... —lo llamó y puso una mano sobre su pecho, soltó la maleta y con ella todas las ganas de marcharse. Ahora sabía que lo mejor era quedarse.

  
—Lárgate. No te quiero ver nunca más.

  
—No digas eso, Yuri... —suplicó entre sollozos el plateado. Plisetsky dio unos pasos hacia adelante para acortar la distancia entre Nikiforov y él.

  
—Te dije que te fueras. No quiero verte en mi casa nunca más —ordenó y le miró con superioridad—. Anda, ve y llórale a ese amiguito tuyo. 

  
Nikiforov negó y abrazó a Yuri de la cadera. Éste sonrió triunfante y se vio tentado a corresponder el abrazo, sin embargo la parte que aún estaba enfadada con Viktor le obligó a empujarlo sin medir consecuencia alguna. Lo empujó y después se permitió rezar por el bienestar de Vitya. Luego de eso, todo lo vio en cámara lenta: el como Nikiforov extendía su brazo y le miraba suplicante para que lo tomara, Yuri lo iba a hacer pero, cuando su cuerpo obedeció a su cerebro, ya era demasiado tarde. Nikiforov ya se encontraba rodando por las escaleras hasta quedar al pie de las mismas con los brazos extendidos, sus preciosos cabellos desparramados a su alrededor y un charco de sangre. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo y apenas fue capaz de hacer algo por lo impresionado que se encontraba. Su pequeño y dulce Vitya estaría bien, o eso pensó hasta que no le vio responder.

  
Y de nuevo estaba ahí, arrodillado a su lado, contemplando su hermoso rostro, acariciando su lechosa piel y murmurando con voz suave:

  
—¿Sabes? Lo siento mucho, Vitya —le decía mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro y lo acomodaba detrás de su oreja—. Yo te amo, te amo muchisímo. Yo... yo quería todo contigo. —No hubo respuesta por parte del ojizarco y fue en ese momento en el que Plisetsky decidió cargarlo y llevarlo a la habitación. Lo trataba con suma delicadeza, como aquella vez que hicieron el amor por primera vez y se juraron amor eterno. Lo dejó sobre la suave cama y besó su frente para luego decirle en un susurro que regresaría pronto, que iría por un par de cosas y luego dormiría a su lado.

  
Yuri se dirigió al baño y se miró en el espejo que había arriba del lavabo. Su cabello estaba despeinado, su rostro se mostraba demacrado y temblaba. ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo podría dormir a lado de Viktor sin despertar jamás? Una idea apareció en su cabeza al ver un botecito tirado en el suelo. Las pastillas de Viktor le ayudarían a dormir eternamente. Salió disparado del cuarto del baño hacia la habitación, donde, como un loco, buscó en la cómoda de Vitya las pastillas, encontrándolas hasta el fondo de un cajón. Tomó todos los botes que su mano le permitió y se sentó al borde de la cama, abrió uno de los botes y lo puso en su boca, todas las pastillas cayeron dentro y él las tragó, hizo lo mismo con los botes sobrantes y luego se recostó a un lado de Vitya. Lo atrajo poco a poco a él y, cuando lo tuvo de frente, besó con dulzura sus labios. Estaban helados pero eso no le quitaba la calidez que sentía al tenerlos sobre los suyos. 

  
–¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? —le preguntó luego de terminar el beso—. Yo tenía veinte, tú dieciséis. ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza al amar a alguien cuatro años mayor que tú? —Esperó la respuesta, realmente quería saberla pero no llegó. Así que con tono decepcionado siguió—: Me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, con tu cabello largo trenzado y aquel bonito sombrero de paja. Eras demasiado bueno para ser real. Lo sigues siendo. —Y a su mente vino aquel recuerdo. Estaban en una playa de Sochi, era verano y por mera casualidad se habían encontrado. Viktor estaba sentado en la arena y Yuri dentro del mar, nadando. Nikiforov no podía quitarle la mirada a aquel guapo rubio que se refrescaba junto con un azabache y reían juntos, por un momento se preguntó sí eran pareja por lo feliz que se miraban. De repente se sintió celoso. ¿Él algún día podría estar de esa manera con alguien? Oh, vaya que no lo sabía.

  
El sombrero de paja que llevaba puesto salió disparado hacia el mar gracias a una fuerte corriente de aire, trató de alcanzarlo pero el intento fue en vano, ya que estaba demasiado lejos y era más rápido que él. De repente, el aire dejó de soplar y el sombrero cayó cerca de los dos chicos que se encontraban muy animados jugando. El rubio miró el sombrero y lo tomó, con la mirada buscó al dueño del mismo y fue ahí donde vio por primera vez a Viktor, el cual, con mejillas rojas y sus piernas temblándole, le hacia señas de que era suyo. Yuri lo miró fijamente y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió a la orilla. Desde un principio se sintió hipnotizado por el hermoso chico, por su plateado cabello que estaba trenzado y por los mechones que se le escapaban de la trenza y se le pegaban en el rostro gracias al sudor. En sus firmes y delgadas piernas. En su piel nívea y sus finos labios. Sus hoyuelos le parecieron adorables al igual que las largas pestañas que poseía. Y ni hablar de esos hermosos ojos y ese color tan poco común que poseían. Al mirarlo directamente sintió una paz infinita que le invitaba a quedarse a su lado para siempre.

  
—¿Es tuyo? —preguntó cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él.

  
—Sí —respondió con timidez el ojizarco mientras se acercaba al guapísimo rubio. Si de lejos se veía bien, de cerca estaba excelente.

  
—Ten —dijo y colocó el sombrero en la cabeza de Viktor, la diferencia de altura era notoria—. Cuídalo un poco más, ¿quieres? 

  
—Claro.

  
—Bueno, adiós —se despidió mientras giraba sobre sus talones y agitaba la mano. Viktor no quería dejarlo ir. Apartarse de él no era una opción y eso Yuri también lo pensaba pero no era capaz de decírselo.

  
—Yo... eh... —balbuceó Viktor mientras pensaba en alguna frase inteligente para detenerlo, sin embargo nada llegó a su cerebro y soltó lo primero que creyó conveniente—: ¿Y si vamos a tomar algo? —Al caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho, su rostro se tiñó completamente de rojo y pudo jurar que su corazón estaba a punto de salir de su pecho. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese momento, pero también deseaba saber la respuesta, así que esperó. Yuri volvió la mirada a Viktor y respondió:

—Claro. 

  
Viktor sonrió con ganas y comenzó la marcha a un lado del rubio mientras el azabache los miraba desde el mar, maldiciendo a Yuri por dejarlo solo. Quién diría que gracias a ese pequeño descuido conocería a la chica de sus sueños.

  
Un pequeño dolor en el estómago lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, sin embargo decidió no hacerlo, porque sabía que sí regresaba las pastillas era seguro que no surtieran efecto en él y, por consiguiente, no moriría. Así que solo se acercó un poco más a su amante y acarició su mejilla una vez más. Esperaba morir pronto y poder reencontrarse con Vitya lo antes posible, sabía que lo estaba esperando del otro lado, porque esa había sido su promesa: Si tú mueres antes, yo te seguiré, y justo eso hacía.

  
—Mi Vitya... —susurró y acarició sus plateados cabellos—. Vitya, sé que siempre he sido un bruto. Perdóname, por favor —suplicó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de aquel líquido salado que salía de ellos cada que estaba triste—. Vitya..., mi amor...   
Ya no valía la pena decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, ni explicarle que lo necesitaba con urgencia. Nada de eso valía porque Viktor no escuchaba, pero aún así se lo decía para poder sentirse un poco mejor.

  
Poco a poco los fármacos fueron surtiendo efecto en su cuerpo, apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos pero quería contemplar a Viktor hasta el último momento. Se permitió imaginar que estaba despertando por la mañana y Viktor le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y le daba un besito en la frente, para luego acostarse sobre él y abrazarlo. 

  
—Me gustaría regresar el tiempo... —susurró y sonrió ligeramente. Regresar el tiempo y volverlo a conocer. Volver a aquel día soleado en Sochi y poder mirar nuevamente esa sonrisa inocente que Viktor tenía, observar nuevamente esos ojos soñadores. Lo que daría por poder volver a esos días.

Sus párpados parecían pesar toneladas. Poco a poco se dejó vencer por el sueño y entre sus breves lapsos de lucidez se prometió cuidar mejor de Vitya en un futuro, cuando se volvieran a encontrar. Se prometió hacerlo feliz y jamás provocarle el llanto. 

  
Luego de un rato la habitación quedó en un silencio absoluto. La vida de Yuri Plisetsky se había apagado desde hacía ya un buen rato. Ahora lo único digno de atención en aquella habitación de paredes blancas era la pareja de amantes que descansaba en la cama y que, extrañamente, parecía feliz de permanecer de aquella manera.


End file.
